Cross-point memory arrays can provide a dense, closely packed structure of memories. Memory cells used in cross-point memory arrays may have a resistive state (e.g., a high resistance state) or non-conducting state, and a conductive state (e.g., a low resistance state) or conducting state. The process of accessing a memory cell within an array in order to read information stored within the memory cell may disturb neighboring memory cells in the cross-point memory array that are coupled to the memory cell by a common Bit-line or a common Word-line. Techniques are needed to control the voltage levels across the memory cell to avoid disturbing neighboring cells.